


Fangbait

by FestiveFerret



Series: Fangbait [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, And Tony's Real Into That, Bar Hook Ups, Biting, Blindfolds, Bloodplay, Explicit Sexual Content, Human Tony, Intense, Look True Blood Obviously Had Some Influence Here, M/M, One Night Stands, Porn with a little bit of Plot, Teasing, Vampire Steve Rogers, Vampiric Blood Play, i can't deny that, mentioned past relationships, past - Steve Rogers/Peggy Carter, references canonical character death, slow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 23:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15568557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret
Summary: There's only one reason Tony would go to a bar like this, dressed the way he is: fangbait.





	Fangbait

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my prompt party event on tumblr! [View the post here](http://festiveferret.tumblr.com/post/176568536950/prompt-b-day-party) if you're interested in sending me a prompt.
> 
> Anon sent me: "Omg happy (impending) birthday!! If you're still wanting prompts, how about some bottom Tony blindfolded slow/intense smut, please? With Vampire Steve? ^___^" And this was the result. I hope you like it nonny! <3
> 
> Thanks to ashes0909 for beta!

Tony sipped his drink, flicking his eyes up over the rim of his glass to catch the heated gaze of the blond at the far table again. The guy was a vamp, that much was obvious, but he wasn't drinking blood. No, as far as Tony could tell, he was drinking water. He had a plate of french fries in the middle of his table that he hadn't touched but that screamed, "I paid for this so they wouldn't kick me out," and he'd been shooting little glances towards Tony all night.

But Tony wasn't here to pick up, he was here to _be_ picked up, and if the fanger couldn't be bothered to cross the room to talk to him, Tony wasn't about to give up his spot at the bar.

It wasn't too much longer before someone did brave the space next to Tony.

"Hey there, hot stuff. Drive through open tonight?" He winked, gaze sliding down to Tony's neck.

Tony gave him a once over. He was hot in an aggressive kind of way and his eyes were flashing with a dangerous hunger. Not that danger was an issue for Tony - he was trying to pull in a fang club after all - but this guy didn't really give Tony the impression that it would be worth it.

"No thanks," Tony said, taking another sip of his drink. He flicked his eyes back over to hot blond's table but his fries lay abandoned, seat empty. Tony frowned. Someone had finally caught his attention, it seemed. Someone else.

"Come on, man, I'll be the best lay you've ever had."

"Gosh, what a rave review. How many stars you got on Yelp?"

The guy scoffed. "It's not like we don't know why you're here. Humans dressed like you don't come to a place like this unless it's to get sucked."

Tony opened his mouth to retort, but a soft, low voice from behind him cut through before he could. "Maybe you're just not his type, Brock."

Tony looked over to find the french fry hottie on the stool next to him. His eyes were bright and playful but his jaw was tense and he wasn't settled in his seat. He really didn't like this Brock guy.

"Fuck off, Steve. Get your own blood bag. I'll have him if I want him."

Steve raised an eyebrow, and Tony sipped his drink again, enjoying the drama. Even if one - maybe both - of them was a total dick, it was nice having two guys fight over him.

"I doubt that very much."

Brock sneered and leaned over Tony possessively, flashing sharp canines. "Oh yeah? What's he gonna do about it?"

Steve laughed lightly, and the sound tinkled down Tony's spine. "Well he has a six-inch, woodcore knife strapped to his ankle, so whatever he does about it, I think it'll be fun to watch."

Brock growled, but it was all show and no action. When Steve didn't move and Tony didn't immediately fall to his feet, neck bared, Brock swore profusely and fucked off to go harass someone else.

Tony shot Steve another assessing glance. He was even hotter up close. "Thanks. I'm Tony."

"Steve. And it's not like you needed the help," Steve said. "I just like it when Brock doesn't get what he's looking for."

"Mmm." Tony watched the bodies grinding on the dance floor. It was getting late, and Steve was the only vamp who had caught Tony's eye all night. "So what are _you_ looking for?"

Steve dropped his gaze to the legs of Tony's stool, the corner of his lip quirking up in a smirk that revealed a flash of shiny, white fang. He rolled his eyes back up and met Tony's, almost shyly but with unmistakable hunger. "You."

Tony shivered, not bothering to try and hide it. "Wow. That's some kind of line. That ever work?"

"I don't know." Steve shrugged. "Never used it before. Does it?"

Tony blinked at him for a moment, pondering. Usually blue eyes and one word wasn't enough to pull Tony, but he was getting antsy, and after one am it was usually nothing but weirdos. Steve wasn't as eager as Tony usually liked them, but he was here, and he was offering. Tony downed the rest of his drink. He hopped off the stool. "Apparently, it does." He held out his hand, and Steve took it, pale skin cool against Tony's despite the sweaty humidity of the bar. "Take me home, gorgeous," Tony said as soon as they were free of the flashing lights and pounding bassline.

Steve looked startled by the prospect. "You feel safe coming home with me?"

"Better than you knowing my address."

"We could get a room somewhere."

Tony shrugged. "Only place around here that'll rent for a suckjob is Amelia's and they've got bedbugs. And I don't think we can pull off anything else." Tony gave Steve an assessing glance then gestured to his own clothes - skintight, low cut, fang bait.

"If you're alright with it…"

"The fact that you ask at all..." Tony shrugged. "Also, you've seen one of my safety systems -" he gestured towards his ankle "- I'm sure you're not stupid enough to think that's all I've got."

"No, of course not. Good, okay." Steve flagged down a cab and held the door open for Tony. Tony expected the usual manhandling in the cab, some growling, some scent marking, even some horny rutting or a little nibble. Cabs that picked up in this area were used to it. But Steve kept a polite distance, the middle seat between them. Tony scowled at it.

If Brock hadn't tried to pull Tony, Steve probably never would have come over. Tony liked to be wanted, desired, needed even, that was half the appeal to hooking up with fangers, and Steve didn't seem any more interested now that they were alone. It was annoying, and a little embarrassing, and if Tony weren't already in the cab on the way to Steve's place, he'd probably give up, go home, and text three or four of his regular booty calls, see which fish bit. Literally.

But he was already here, and maybe if he really turned on the charm, he could get Steve to work a little harder to earn what Tony had to give. Which was damn good, thank you very much.

The cab ride wasn't long at all, and at least Steve paid without even shooting a glance towards Tony. Steve's house was simple, unremarkable in the dark, and he led Tony up to the front door, kicking a brick over to dig out his house key. Tony was surprised he locked it at all. No one would break into a vamp's place.

Steve's interior was the time capsule that a lot of fanger's homes were. It was clean and nice, but the style was fifty years out of date, and just a little too shabby to be vintage.

"Do you want a drink?" Steve asked, heading past the living room towards the kitchen at the back of the house.

Tony cocked his hip against the arm of the couch and ran a finger down his neckline. "Do you?"

Steve stilled, and Tony could almost see his brain rebooting. He turned on one heel, and if vampires could blush, he would be. As it was, he'd bitten his lip hard enough to turn it white. "Um," he said eloquently.

Tony frowned. "That's what I'm here for, right? You're clearly not a newborn, so you know how this works, yeah? You pick me up… you suck me, fuck me, we both get off, you get fed, everyone goes home happy." Steve's uncertainty made a chill of ice water rush down Tony's spine. He shifted his weight back to centered, feeling the strap at his ankle. If that wasn't why he was here...

Steve's eyes dropped to Tony's feet too then he took a step back, hands up. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I - I don't know how this works…"

Tony glared, unconvinced, and shuffled towards the door. "You're at least fifty, though."

"Ninety-five."

"And you're telling me you've never picked up a one night stand before?"

"No… I mean… I -" Steve took a deep, unnecessary breath then he deflated. "I had a mate."

"What?"

"I had a mate. Up until three years ago. I don't know how to do this casual thing."

"You had a mate." It wasn't unheard of, but when vampires did mate, they mated for life. "Bullshit. What happened to them?"

Steve went unnaturally still, eyes boring into Tony's. "She died." He took a step forward, voice dropping lower. "She was human. And she died."

Tony reared back. "If you don't know how to suck someone without -"

"Oh god, no, Tony. Jesus. I didn't kill her. We were together for seventy-five years. She died naturally." His eyes dropped to the floor. "But I haven't been single since the forties, and - and everything's different now. I wanted to talk to you all night, but you kept looking at me like you were a dare, and I couldn't do it."

"But then Brock -"

"Brock's an asshole. I only went over to warn you, figured you probably wouldn't listen to me anyway, but then when you asked what I was looking for…"

Tony sighed, and let the defensiveness leach out of his shoulders. "You really wanted to talk to me all night?"

"Yeah… you're - shit, you're really something else, Tony." Again, he gave the impression of blushing without blushing.

Tony considered him for a moment. He was kind of lame, but still really hot, and it was better that his nerves were from inexperience than from some nasty plan he was trying to hide. And if he'd had a mate for seventy years… well, he must have learned something about sex in that time, right? He certainly wasn't Tony's usual hookup, but Brock kind of was, and Brock was a dick. So maybe it was all for the best. "Alright… so you're just adorably clueless, not dastardly?"

Steve snorted. "God, I hope it's adorable. I thought I was coming off more depressing than anything."

Tony crossed the room to stand in front of Steve, looking him in the eye. Steve didn't break his gaze. He looked lonely, and that wasn't something Tony was used to dealing with, at least not the kind of lonely Steve was feeling. "You really loved her, didn't you?"

Pain rippled across Steve's features. "I did."

"You sure you're ready for this?"

Steve laughed humorlessly. "No… I mean, she told me not to sit around like a loser mourning her for too long. It's been a long time since I've fed live. She was too weak, in the end." Steve looked up again, and his eyes flashed with the hunger that Tony was here for. "I want you… that's not in question at all. Mostly, I'm afraid I'm going to do something embarrassing. The things I like are a little - ah - old-fashioned."

"I can do old-fashioned." Tony pressed closer, letting his body heat radiate against Steve's skin. "But you don't have to get me a drink, Steve. Just take me to your room."

"Okay." Steve swallowed heavily and held out his hand. Tony took it. He typed out a quick message to Rhodey with Steve's address as Steve led him up the stairs and down the hall to a bedroom. It wasn't the master suite - that was obviously the big double doors across the hall - but Steve had clearly been sleeping in this one for quite some time.

Tony turned and opened his mouth to speak, but Steve flickered with inhuman speed that Tony's eyes couldn't properly process, and Tony found himself pressed fully against the back of the door, Steve's nose buried behind his ear. "Oh god," Tony moaned. He rolled his hips forward as his cock throbbed full, rubbing up against the firm, unyielding line of Steve's thigh.

"You smell so fucking good," Steve whined.

The world spun, and Tony let out a huff when his back hit the bed. He clung to Steve, fingers scrabbling, trying to adjust to the sudden movement. Steve pressed down over him, still nosing his way down Tony's neck and along his collarbone.

"Sorry." He didn't really sound sorry at all. "You're making me feel -" Steve nipped with his blunt teeth, drawing a small bruise to the surface over Tony's collarbone. Arousal flushed through Tony's core.

"Keep doing that," Tony said, pressing his cock against Steve's thigh again, "and there won't be any blood left in my neck for you to drink."

"Hmm," Steve hummed. "Yeah, I wasn't planning on drinking from your neck, just yet." He pulled back a little to look down at Tony.

Tony pushed up onto his elbows and cocked a brow. "No? What is it you were planning?"

"Like I said… my desires are a bit out of date. I like control. And I like to take my time. I don't want to _hurt_ you." His eyes flashed again. "But I very much want to give you pain. How long can you stay?"

"Shit." Tony's head spun. Steve's voice was low and rumbling, and his hands never stopped fluttering over Tony's skin, seeking out every patch he could find that wasn't covered by his clothes. "Keep talking like that, and you'll be hard-pressed to get me to leave."

"So I can have you all night?"

"Fuck, yeah. As long as you don't take too much at once. Then I usually have to sleep for a while."

"Perfect." Steve descended on Tony's neck again. He traveled quickly down Tony's chest, sucking his nipple through the thin fabric as he passed. At Tony's waistband, Steve pushed his shirt up roughly and pulled his pants low so he could nip another bruise over Tony's hipbone. Tony arched up, eager for sharper teeth, but Steve didn't give them to him. He was painfully hard now, years of conditioning readying his body for the blood loss and subsequent orgasm.

But Steve, it seemed, wasn't in any rush. He worked Tony out of his clothes and threw them aside then laid Tony out flat in the middle of the bed. He inspected every inch of Tony's bare skin with first his nose then his tongue, refusing to involve his teeth.

"Come on, Steve," Tony finally whined, abandoning whatever dignity he might have left after being teased for what felt like hours. "Bite me."

Steve growled, low and feral, and a shiver wracked Tony's frame. Steve scraped his teeth across the inside of Tony's thigh, leaving a raised red line but not breaking the skin, and Tony full on whimpered. Then Steve's mouth disappeared.

Tony forced his eyes open, managing to keep his squirming on the bed to a minimum. "What?" he asked, the question coming out way more breathlessly than intended.

Steve was sitting back on his heels, still fully dressed, eyes dark with lust and hunger, but he looked uncertain again.

"What?" Tony insisted. "Just ask."

Steve hovered in uncertainty for a while then reached out and opened a drawer next to the bed. He set a bottle of lube on top of the table then pulled out a long, thin strip of fabric. "Can I cover your eyes?"

Tony hesitated.

"I won't tie you up or anything, and here -" Steve bent beside the bed and picked up the woodcore knife he'd taken off with Tony's pants. He shoved it under the pillow next to Tony's head. "I just really like it. Being able to watch you when you can't see me. Knowing all you have is the sensation. It's fine if you don't want to, but you told me to ask…"

"Hey, it's okay. I'm into sensation play as much as the next guy. And danger, obviously… since I'm here." Tony watched Steve watch him. "Okay. But I reserve the right to take it off at any time, got it?"

Steve nodded furiously. "Of course. I only want to make you feel good, honest."

Tony smiled. "For some reason… I believe you." Steve moved forward, and Tony held up a finger. "Wait. Take off your clothes first. If I'm going to be blind, I want to get a look at what you've been hiding under there all this time."

Steve's hesitant smile shifted into lascivious. He pushed up off the bed and stripped slowly but methodically, revealing inch by inch of a body that had certainly not been left to ruin over the past ninety years. He was firm and chiseled, muscles stretching and flexing in all the right places, but he had the lean, hungry lines of a vampire, the cool, pale skin. Tony's mouth watered. Steve's cock was just as beautiful as the rest of him, standing proud, curved towards his stomach, and quite obviously aching to be pushed inside Tony.

"You'd better fuck me, Steve," Tony said, unable to pull his eyes away from Steve's naked body. "If you blindfold me and then leave me here unfucked, I'll be as pissed as if you try to kill me."

Steve laughed then crawled back up on the bed, the blindfold wrapped around his fist. He tucked himself up between Tony's legs, running his finger along the length of Tony's calf. "You're so beautiful," Steve murmured, more to himself, and Tony smirked. Steve looked up, smiled too, then crawled up and looped the fabric gently around Tony's head, covering his eyes three times until there was nothing but solid black. "Is that okay?"

"Fine."

Steve tucked the ends in instead of tying them and Tony brought a hand up to test it and make sure he could whip it off if he needed to. Steve stayed still while Tony fiddled with it, only moving again when Tony's hands fell to his sides. Steve kept his fingers resting on Tony's ankle while he moved, which Tony was grateful for. It wasn't the first time Tony'd been blindfolded during sex, but in the past it had always been because his partner wanted to be able to sneak up on him, surprise him, get his heart beating faster, pumping blood harder.

But Steve moved slowly and deliberately, shuffling down the bed until he was at Tony's feet. And suddenly this was a thousand times more intimate than anything Tony had ever done before. His heart was pumping faster even without the jump-scares, as Steve's mouth descended on his ankle. He licked the jut of the bone, then sucked lightly, bringing the blood to the surface. "Fucking bite me," Tony whined, rocking his hips up off the bed, desperate for contact.

Steve licked again then slid the point of one tooth along Tony's skin, just above the ankle bone. Tony felt the skin break, welling up with blood, and Steve's tongue followed his tooth, burning. The fire rushed through Tony's veins, and he moaned, rolling his hips again, his cock aching. The dark of the blindfold magnified every sensation, and Steve moved so tortuously slowly that Tony had no choice but to sink into the minute details.

Steve sucked again, licked, nipped, then bit harder up on the meat of Tony's calf. This time Tony could feel the blood flow properly, and he groaned and whined as the rush of chemicals flooded his veins, endorphins singing him higher than any recreational drug could.

"You taste so good," Steve gasped, sucking again then sealing off the bites with his tongue.

And yet, somehow, Steve had taken so little. Tony barely felt lightheaded, ramped up and needy instead. He twisted his hold on the sheets and kicked his hips forward with a whimper.

"Patience," Steve said sternly, and for some bizarre reason, Tony found himself sinking back down onto the bed.

Steve worked his way up Tony's leg in little nipping kisses, choosing one seemingly at random to turn harder, sucking a mouthful of blood before soothing it closed and moving on. Tony's breath came in short, sharp gasps, but he kept himself from surging up off the mattress. The blindfold blocked out everything Tony could shift his attention too, so he was forced to turn every ounce of his focus to the way Steve's tongue rasped over the sensitive skin of his inner thigh.

Tony was pretty sure he'd never been so hard in his life. It was stunning, frankly, that Steve was getting any blood out of him at all because it was all currently throbbing into his cock. Pound nails? Tony was pretty sure he could pound airplane rivets at this point. "God, please touch me, Steve."

Steve hummed noncommittally, but he inched up a little closer, licking his way up Tony's thigh to the crease of his hip and then up and over until his cheek brushed along the length of Tony's cock.

 _"Nuh!"_ Tony flinched in surprise then squirmed in Steve's direction. Steve's hand shot out and clamped down on Tony's hip, locking him to the bed with superhuman strength. "Holy shit."

Steve found the soft spot just above Tony's abs but below his ribs and bit in properly, releasing Tony's hip to skate his palm cruelly lightly up the length of Tony's shaft. Just when Tony thought he might get a proper touch, Steve bit down over his nipple, hard, then grabbed Tony's other hip and rolled him onto his front.

Tony yelped in surprise then moaned when Steve drew a line of hot, sharp nips down his spine. Steve latched on again, right at the top of the curve of Tony's ass, and his teeth felt especially sharp and brutal in the sensitive mound of flesh. Tony ground his desperate erection against the soft sheets and tried not to drool on the pillow under his face. Steve sucked, drawing blood, as his finger dipped down the crease of Tony's ass. Tony hadn't heard him grab the lube, but his finger was slick and slippery and it sent a shudder up Tony's spine when it teased at his rim.

"Fuck, yeah," Tony moaned, arching towards Steve's hand. Steve shoved him flat on the sheets again then let his finger press inside, swirling it lightly around the tight ring of muscle at Tony's entrance. He worked his finger in tortuously slowly, eventually abandoning the bite and kissing down over the curve of Tony's ass instead.

Steve's mouth joined his hand, working Tony open, and as he licked and sucked at Tony's hole, Tony shivered with delicious, unrestrained terror at having Steve's dangerous mouth so close to all of his most sensitive parts.

Tony had long since lost the ability to form actual words, but strangled, desperate noises dripped out off his mouth as he rocked back on Steve's tongue and fingers. Steve was cruelly slow working him open, sticking with one finger until Tony was nearly crying with frustration. He upgraded to two fingers, rolling and spreading them, finding Tony's prostate and working it relentlessly then backing off to barely touching him, tongue ghosting over the soft patch of skin behind his balls.

Tony was up on his knees now, unable to stay flat, and Steve wrapped one big hand around his upper thigh, encouraging his rocking back but holding him to a teasingly slow rhythm. He was there for _hours,_ nibbling and drawing kisses down Tony's legs then back up to slip another finger inside him. Tony was jello, shaking and moaning and begging, the dark world behind the blindfold nothing more than _SteveSteveSteveSteve._

When three fingers were sliding in and out of Tony's hole easily, Steve flipped him again. He dug sharp fangs into Tony's wrist, then his forearm, his bicep, then over his nipple again. He sucked blood free, sending Tony flying, then licked over his nipple and the bite mark in one.

Tony's brain was completely offline. Everything was a haze of pleasure, and if Steve had asked him right there to walk off a skyscraper, Tony would have only asked, "How high?"

"Can I -?" Steve asked against the underside of Tony's chin, pressing the cool length of his hard cock against the inside of Tony's thigh.

"Nuh _, yesyesyes,_ please! Fuck me, Steve."

Steve's fingers disappeared, but Tony sent a prayer of thanks up to whoever was in charge of that kind of thing that no vampire-resistant STD had turned up, because they were immediately replaced with Steve's bare cock. He slid in up to the hilt in one slick, powerful slide, Tony, so open and soft from the endless prep work that there was no resistance.

Tony _whined_ and snapped his hands to Steve's cool, smooth shoulders, holding on for dear life as Steve rocked back then pressed deep again. His pace picked up along with the intensity of his bites, peppered across Tony's chest and shoulders and down his arms. Every nip pushed Tony a little closer to the edge until he couldn't have taken a full breath even if Steve was giving him enough space to.

"Oh yeah, god, Steve, I'm getting close - ah!"

Steve _growled,_ the rumble vibrating between their chests and latched onto Tony's neck. His fangs dug in, properly deeply this time, and he locked his lips to Tony's skin, sucking hard.

"Oh fuck!" Tony arched off the bed, fingers scrambling against Steve's smooth, marble-firm back. A cocktail of happy chemicals flooded Tony's body, and he whined, high and long, as his head spun. Steve drank deep and sloppily, obscene sucking noises mixing with the slick slap of his hips colliding with Tony's ass with each punishing thrust.

He was slamming so deep inside Tony, stretching him wide, and drinking so fully and without abandon - there was no way to hold on.

Tony rocked his hips up, angling Steve to hit his prostate, rubbing his cock against Steve's smooth abs.  Electricity crackled across his skin and coalesced into a hot ball of pleasure deep in his core, ready to burst at any moment. His lips were moving, and it took Tony a moment to realize he was begging out Steve's name over and over.

Steve hooked an arm around Tony's waist, drawing him up against his chest and angling his mouth to dig his fangs in deeper. He sucked hard, and pain exploded through Tony's chest making him scream as he came, splattering his chest with hot come.

The world crackled then disappeared into the hum of staticy white noise.

**

"Tony?" asked a soft voice, and Tony swam up to the surface again.

"Hmm?"

"I have some food for you. And juice." Steve's fingers found the edge of the blindfold but Tony whipped his hand up and tightened his fingers around Steve's wrist, stilling him.

"No, I -" He didn't know how to say _it's nice in here_ without sounding crazy so he let the sentence hang and hoped Steve would understand.

"Okay." Steve's hand pulled away again. He helped Tony up to a slightly more upright position then touched the edge of a glass to his lips. "Drink."

The juice was sweet and sharp, and as soon as Tony swallowed the first mouthful, he realized he was completely parched. He gulped it down, Steve drawing soothing circles on his back with two fingers. Next came a granola bar, the salt a nice contrast to the sweet, and then a square of dark, bitter chocolate that Tony let melt on his tongue.

Steve kissed the last of the candy away, and Tony grinned at the softness of the touch. That was the first time they'd actually kissed, even after what had to be at least two hours of what Tony was struggling to classify as just "sex."

"Sorry," Steve muttered against Tony's lips. "Was that too, uh, 'adorably clueless'?"

Tony laughed outright. "Nah. You can kiss me."

Steve apparently took that as a completely open invitation, because he bent down and began the process of thoroughly kissing Tony to within an inch of his life.

"Gonna kill me…" Tony murmured when Steve pulled away, leaving his lips swollen and tingling.

"I'm not going to kill you!" Steve said indignantly, and Tony snorted.

"Not like that…" Tony waved his hand around blindly and managed to connect with Steve's shoulders. "Death by sex."

"Oh god, Tony." He could hear Steve rolling his eyes, and he smiled, pleased that he knew already what that would sound like. "You should sleep for a bit." Steve stroked his hand flat down Tony's chest, stopping to grip his hip possessively, thumb petting soft half-circles on Tony's skin.

Tony finally rose to the surface enough that taking off the blindfold didn't feel like posting his bank password on Twitter. He reached up and tugged it off, blinking into the light.

Steve had set the lights low, lower than they had been when they'd started, and Tony was grateful for the thoughtful care. Steve sat by Tony's hip, one leg bent up, his elbow resting on it. The other hand stayed attached to Tony's hip. Steve had dark blood crusted at the corner of one lip, and Tony shuddered with the twisted, exciting realization that he'd kissed his own blood off that filthy mouth.

Steve's cheeks were also lightly flushed, freshly fed, and his eyes were bright. Tony shifted in Steve's firm grip and felt his back explode into a hundred tiny firework bursts of exquisite pain as come and lube and spit leaked out of his ass. "Fuck, Steve, I must look like I was put through a wood chipper. I'm going to have to wear a full body onesie for like a week to hide all these." He shifted on the bed again and pain sprung up everywhere as his skin pulled against all the cuts and bites. His cock throbbed, unable to get hard again, but taking an interest anyway. "Fuck," he moaned.

"You were so good, Tony. So good." Steve leaned forward and kissed the edge of his jaw. "I feel amazing. Do you want to sleep?"

Tony let himself go boneless on the sheets, too gone to care if it was safe to fall asleep in a strange vampire's house. "Yes, please." Tony's eyes were already closing again. Rhodey wouldn't worry unless he hadn't heard from Tony by the time he left for work, and that was still hours and hours away. Maybe Steve would want to feed again in the morning.

"Is it okay if I stay with you?" Steve asked, as if that were even in question.

Tony's hand tightened around Steve's wrist, locking him there. "You'd better fucking stay."

Steve wrapped his arms around Tony's waist and eased him over until Tony was sprawled across his chest. Steve was pleasantly cool against Tony's sweaty, overheated skin. Tony nuzzled his face into Steve's neck. Steve stroked his hand through Tony's hair, and Tony barely fought the pull of sleep. He found Steve's left hand, feeling a dip on his ring finger where something had sat for a long time.

"What was her name?" Tony asked quietly.

"Peggy."

"I'm sorry."

"Thank you." Steve sighed. "It's not like I didn't know it was coming. We had a long, happy life together. I just - I don't know how to… reintegrate into the real world, you know? I want to. I think I'm ready. I just feel clumsy and stupid whenever I go out on my own and try to meet people."

"You met me," Tony said, snuggling closer.

Steve drew the blanket up over both of them, rubbing his nose through Tony's hair for a moment. "I did. Glad about that. Thanks for giving me a chance."

They fell silent for a while longer, but Tony still couldn't find sleep. Something was rolling around in his head, and until he let it out, Tony didn't think he'd be able to drop off. "Hey, Steve?"

"Yeah?"

"She wanted you to be happy, right?"

"She did. Sometimes, I think that's all she wanted. She made sure I swore to have another life after her."

Tony wound their hands together and closed his eyes. His dopey, post-orgasm haze made it easy for the words to tumble out with a soft sigh. "I think maybe you could be happy with me."

Steve didn't talk for a long time, and the last thing Tony heard as he slipped off to sleep was, "Yeah… I think maybe I could be."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [No matter what the Future brings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748681) by [sadieb798](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadieb798/pseuds/sadieb798)




End file.
